Happy to Be Me
Happy to Be Me is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Gold Ranger's Super Star Mode and the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. Synopsis One of Madame Odius’ generals, Tynamon, seizes a Ninja Power Star and attempts to steal Levi’s voice to unlock its power. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold), Tynamon (voice) *Ethan Buckwell - Young Aiden *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tynamon (voice), Levi Weston (voice) *Ashton Brown - Voltipede (voice) *Jeremy Birchall - Megamauler (voice) *Emma Wagner - Rosie *Frankie Creagh-Leslie - Casey Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Robo Red Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Lion Fire, Falcon Zord, Lion Fire Zord, Ninja Ultra *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Serpent Zord *Ninja Steel Yellow – Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Tortoise Zord *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Tiger Zord *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode (x2), Panda Zord *Ninja Steel Gold – Superstar Mode, Storm (Tornado Mode), Storm (Lightning Mode), Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Bull Rider Zord *General Tynamon – Ninja Fusion Errors *The shots of Brody and Levi using their Power Stars to form the Blaze Ultrazord are misused. Brody is shown using his regular Ninja Star Blade instead of the Ninja Master Blade when spinning the Lion Fire Zord Star and the Ninja Ultra Star. Levi’s shot uses the Ninja Master Mode Star in his default form, rather than the Bull Rider Zord Star in Ninja Super Steel Mode. *When Cosmo sends down the 6 Skullgators, he presses the blue button used for gigantifying monsters (rather than the red button). This is the second time that this error occurred. The first time was from Badonna in Prepare To Fail. *Brody and Preston switch positions after morphing during the first battle with Megamauler. *When Brody mentions combining the Megazords together, he refers to the Ninja Blaze Megazord as the Blaze Megazord instead of Ninja Blaze Megazord. Notes *Hayley mentions the time she turned invisible which is what happened to her in Abrakadanger. *The part where Levi becomes 10-years old again is a reference to what happened to all civilians in the two part episode Rangers Back in Time in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers . **Interestingly, a few weeks earlier, the Lupinrangers (bar Noel, ironically) were turned into children. *This episode was originally titled "Wrong Path". *This episode marks the final appearance of Skullgators. *Levi takes back the Ninja Fusion Star after defeating Tynamon and returns it to Brody. *Although Levi is the latest Ranger to be turned into a child, this is the only time it was done by a team mate rather than a villain. *The spell that Preston uses to turn Levi back to normal is actually a sentence said backwards: '' Seperated and be despelled, '' '' magic of two kinds.'' See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode